eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
With a Heart of Fear
, received at the end of | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps The prior quest Through Gnomish Eyes), leads you to the three Bone Towers and drop items needed to advance this quest. In particular, you need drop items inorder to activate gates/triggers for access/spawns. There are three bone towers, and you must collect a heart of fear and corrupted mind from each tower for the final event. i.e. two items from The Skeletal Destructor, The Skeletal Master and The Skeletal Lord. After defeating them you receive the items by examining the skulls that appear in the respective towers. These items are lore, no-trade and no-zone. If you are coming back to this quest, you can still collect the needed items by doing the ring events at the Three Bone Towers, even without the quest Through Gnomish Eyes. #At each Bone Tower, in order to spawn the Named Skeleton boss, you need to clear the area and towers of the surrounding Fetid Fiends. Once Cleared, you get the message "You feel a presence nearby", and the named Skeleton will spawn in the tower. Once the named skeleton is defeated you have to loot Heart of Fear and corrupted mind from the skull in the middle of the tower. It is wise to have all group members click on the skull in the middle of each tower and get the two items. So you have plenty of chances to activate the access/spawn braziers later. Before proceeding to the next tower, check that all group members have gotten the two items. After three tower events, you will have and need at a minimum 3 Heart of Fear and 3 corrupted mind. # Investigate the first sacrificial well at : Clear the a Thulian Berserkers (in pairs, 73^^ and 73^^^). When you kill the a Thulian Caller (73^^^) at each side of the triskele-shaped altar, the corpse is persistent. Have a very tough member of your party drag the corpse to the small round dais in the center of the altar. The corpse will appear red as you move it, and turns green when you are in the right place. You usually have to stand right on the center altar in order to place it correctly. Immediately afterwards, a Frightflyer will spawn (73^^^). Defeat it and "You hear a loud pounding as a heart appears at the center of the altar." Repeat the process twice more, and a cute little pudding-like ooze will appear in the center of the altar. Pick it up - this is a heart of fear. # Investigate the second sacrificial well: The other altar is in the eastern part of the zone, past the Scareling Bogs, at . Use the same process as before and collect another heart of fear. # run up to the portal tower near the wall of fire. It is in Terrock's Bite, at .There are two braziers in front of the tower. Click once on each of them to Use them to offer up a heart of fear for each urn. Kill the spawning Spinechiller Spiders, enter the tower and swim down the well in the middle. #You will suddenly find yourself in the courtyard of the Shrine of Thule, on the other side of the fiery wall. Activate six of the firepots in front of the pyramid. The firepots are the lower three on the left and the right side of the front of the pyramid (defined by where you entered the grounds). By clicking on each one once, to use a Heart of Fear or a Corrupted Mind from the Bone Tower events you can activate all six. Once ALL SIX have been activated, this will spawn Terror 76^^^ Epicx2 with two adds on top of the pyramid. Rewards At least * Level 92: Credits http://www.thebrasse.com